Fearless
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: An ancient spell sends Lily Evans, Sophie Wood and the Marauders eight years into the future and wipes their memories of what's happened in the past. Now eleven years old, they will all be attending Hogwarts in the time of the Golden Trio and Voldemort's second rise to power. But through it all, will Lily and James manage to find each other once more?


**Fearless**  
**Chapter 1: Desperate Actions**

As the girl ran tears trickled down her face and cut paths through the blood, ash and dirt that coated her cheeks in a thin layer of grime. The salt in them stung at her cuts and scrapes, but she kept on. The soles of her shoes slapped against the marble floor of the Ministry of Magic as she ran and her legs ached and screamed at her to stop. But Sophie couldn't.

She felt a slight sting as another curse whizzed past her, just barely grazing her cheek, and her breath hitched for just a moment, causing her already throbbing chest to hurt even more. Sophie was pretty sure she had broken a rib somewhere in between throwing herself out of the second story window of the library while Death Eaters set it on fire and breaking into the Ministry.

"_Difodio!_"

This time the curse hit her left heel. The spell ripped through Sophie's skin, leaving behind bleeding gashes as it slowly began to make it's way up her body. She started to sprint even faster now.

Sophie was running out of time.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_"

The wrought iron doors of the lift were blasted off their hinges and Sophie launched herself at the elevator shaft and fell. One of the Death Eaters screamed "_Avada Kedavra!"_ By some miracle the killing curse just missed her, shooting over Sophie's head as she plummeted through the air.

Right as the ground rushed up to meet her, she shouted "_Ascendio!_" and paused her fall just before she hit the bottom of the elevator shaft. Sophie levitated up three floors and stopped herself at the third, and with a deep breath, she entered the Department of Mysteries.

Sophie desperately wished she could slow her pace, as the gashes were cutting their way through her abdomen now, but she knew she couldn't. The Death Eater's weren't far behind, and if they were to have any hope, she must do what she came to the Ministry to do.

Limping through the entry hall, Sophie found herself standing in the circular corridor, twelve doors surrounding the room. The walls whirred by and she felt her head begin to spin but somehow pushed through the pain and remained conscious.

Sophie approached the door to her immediate left, praying that it was the right one, and upon opening it, found that it was. "_Cave Inimicum! Colloportus!_"

The lock clicked behind her and she walked further into the time-room, searching for the hidden door she knew was there.

She pushed aside the heavy oak table that the forever-hatching egg was placed on, ignoring the blood that was now gushing from her chest. Sophie knew she had left a trail of blood behind her, it was only a matter of time before her pursuers followed it.

Finding the trap door, she pulled hard on the handle, but in her weakened state couldn't get it to open. Sophie didn't have time to do things pretty. In this case, destruction was the only option.

"_DEPRIMO!" _The floor caved in beneath her and she fell with it, surrounded by dust, rubble and wreckage. There were shouts from the corridor beyond and the door was thrown aside with a loud crack.

Sophie somehow made it to her feet and staggered to the dais in the center of the hidden room. The entire floor was made of a stone mural of a sun-dial, crowned around the edges with the many symbols of time. At the middle of it all was a raised platform, and a single hole was in the exact center, a hole the same size as a wand.

The Death Eaters dropped into the room just as she reached the platform and somewhere a clock tolled twelve times, midnight. Sophie felt the gashes reach her neck and knew that it was too late, knew that James and Lily were about to die, that Voldemort was about to win.

But she didn't care.

As the world came crashing down around her and a killing curse was shouted by each of the five Death Eaters surrounding her, Sophie jammed the tip of her wand into the hole and screamed "_SALVUM DEPERDITI!"_

* * *

"Lily, he's here, go, I'll hold him off."

"But James-"

"No, no, Lily it's midnight and nothing has happened, Sophie wasn't able to do it."

"So that means..."

"Lily, I'm sorry, she- she's gone."

"But what about Harry?"

"Take him upstairs, barricade yourself in the nursery, I'll hold him off!"

"No! No James, I'm not just going to leave you! We saw what happens, we know how it ends!"

"If that was really how it's going to happen, then we'll see each other soon."

"James!"

"We don't have any more time. Go, GO!"

As Lily turned to go up the staircase, the clock read one minute after midnight. Lord Voldemort entered the Potter house just in time to see both James and Lily disappear in a whirlwind of black smoke.

* * *

The man paced back and forth in the kitchen, another man was seated at the table, his face gaunt and drawn.

"Sirius," the gaunt man said, "It's midnight."

"I know," Sirius spat, not looking at him.

"You do know what this means," Remus said, his voice thick.

Sirius suddenly threw himself into a seat and pulled at his dark hair. "I know."

"Sirius-"

"I KNOW REMUS!" he shouted. "DAMMIT, I KNOW! I- I know, she's gone, I know she is, but- but I feel like- like I should feel something, like my heart would feel empty if- if she was really dead."

The two looked at each other, eyes hopeful.

"You don't think..." Remus trailed off, not willing to give voice to the thought in case it wasn't right.

Sirius nodded, some of the tension disappearing from his handsome face. "I do. I know Sophie, she's done it. If anyone could do it, it's her."

And barely a second after Sirius had finished talking, both men disappeared into the air, leaving nothing behind but ribbons of black smoke.

* * *

Eight years in the future, a boy named Harry Potter woke up.


End file.
